Blossoms In The Wind
by ByaIchi2014
Summary: Byakuya has had some issues as of last can Ichigo help solve the problem in his life and in his heart?


Chapter 1: Hiding the truth

It was hot, a bit too hot for his liking. Ichigo has just fought off a hollow that had been plaguing the town for quite some time now. Hooleer was its name I believe, Ichigo thought to himself, he never really paid much attention to the names of the hollows. As he settled back into his human form he heard the familiar voice of Orihime calling his name. "Ichigo!" She called as she ran towards him. "What's up? Everything alright?" He queried. Orihime finally reaching him panting and almost out of breath said; "Kisuke has something for us to do, he told me to come find you so he can tell us." She gasped for air trying to catch her breath. "Yeah, alright. Let's go. Want me to use flash step so you can breathe?" He asked kindly towards the panting girl. "That would be great Ichigo, thank you!"

As they reached the shop they could feel a familiar spiritual pressure. "Was someone else here Orihime?" Asked Ichigo. He didn't quite recognize the feeling, but yet it had a familiar quality to it. "Not when I left, I wonder who it is." She spoke softly as if someone would hear her. As they walked in the store they then realized that the energy they felt belong to none other than Captain of squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki. "Ichigo" the captain stated bluntly then quietly ignored him which made Ichigo question his manners. "Byakuya here has a favor he would like to ask of you Ichigo." Kisuke added to the already uncomfortable atmosphere. "Is that so?" Ichigo muttered. "Tessai, bring some tea for everybody would you?" the shopkeeper asked kindly. "Of course!" a sharp and immediate reply came from the other room.

The captain seemed very uncomfortable with the matter at hand, even though none of it has been spoken yet. A few minutes late Tessai came in with tea for everyone which relaxed the room quite a bit. "Byakuya, would you like to speak or should I?" asked Kisuke looking at the captain for a response, and when he got none he proceeded to speak on behalf of him. "Byakuya has had some run ins with some rouge assassins in the soul society." Byakuya looked a little too ridged for his usual demeanor when Kisuke mentioned it. "I was hoping that you could provide some protection for him back in the soul society." The man looked back at the captain for approval, but of course, got none as he continued to sip his tea in a polite manner. Ichigo scratches the back of his head, "Well, I would but what about school and stuff?" He asked hoping to get out of the request. "We'll have Kon watch over your studies, and just to be sure I'll keep an eye on him so he doesn't pull a stunt like he did." Kisuke pointed out bringing back the memory of Kon's first time in Ichigo's body. "Well, if that's the case," Ichigo sighed with defeat, "I guess I'll take you up on the offer then." He said with disdain. "Then this in final Kurosaki, you shall be my protector then." confirmed Byakuya hesitantly. Ichigo's heart felt like it leapt in his throat. What was this feeling? He didn't want to take this request at all, so why was he feeling this way at all?

Underneath Urahara's shop the senkaimon was beginning to open up to go back to the soul society, Ichigo and Byakuya stood at the ready to rush through. "Now, remember only 4 minutes to get through, you know the drill, move fast and don't look back, ready?" Urahara reminded the two soul reapers before he opened it up. "Here we go!" the senkaimon roared to life as Tessai and Kisuke opened it up. "Go now!" He yelled as the two men plunged into the depths of the precipice world. "Kurosaki, do not fall behind, I know that you are capable." Byakuya stated firmly as he was quickly in front of Ichigo. Ichigo's heart pounded as Byakuya's soothing voice reached his ear. What was this feeling he asked himself, he shrugged it off as they reached the opening to the Soul Society.

The two men walked towards the clan's head household in which Byakuya lived. Ichigo who was following quietly behind him suddenly decides to break to uncomfortable silence. "So, Byakuya. What has these assassins coming after you in the first place? Usually you could handle them swiftly with your Senbonzakura, is something deeper going on?" The captain stopped and sighed, "If you must know Kurosaki, they are after me because it the other noble household." Byakuya paused as he sensed a small hint of spiritual pressure coming from the opposite direction of him. "Bya-~!" Shouted a small voice. "Yachiru? What is the matter?" The stoic captain asked as she approached him joyfully. "I heard that you were back in the soul society and wanted to come say hi!" She giggled. "I see that you brought Ichi here too!" She smiled towards the young boy as she hopped over to him. "Want some candy Ichi?" she asked excitedly with her pink hair blowing in the wind. "Uh, not right now Yachiru. Maybe some other time" Ichigo responded towards the little girl who then frowned with dismay. "Are you here to protect Bya?" She asked him curiously. He noticed Byakuya flinch a little bit at the sound of that. "In a way I am. I'm here for the captain-general actually though. It's a secret request from him." Ichigo countered her in hopes of sparing Byakuya's feelings. "Oh okay, that makes sense. I think I hear Kenny calling me, so I'll go now, Have fun!" She flash-stepped away with such speed, no wonder she was a lieutenant for the infamous squad 11. She was fast and very strong for her age, even though she sticks to Kenpachi like a small puppy.

Ichigo looked around but couldn't find the captain he was supposed to look out for, he can't believe he already lost him! What was he even thinking going off on his own like that! He searched frantically for him but to no avail until he felt a small hint of reaitsu that seemed to be Byakuya's. "Where did you go too?" Ichigo wondered to himself quietly. He followed the trail of energy when he finally came upon the Kuchiki manor, he glanced around a little bit more and finally saw the captain sitting underneath the cherry blossom tree. "Byakuya?" Ichigo called. "Everything alright?" He said as he approached him cautiously. "You know Kurosaki," He started in on his sentence when a petal fell in his hand, he silently let it drop from his hand to the ground where many other petals had already fallen. "I've become weary of these attacks, Senbonzakura can't fend them off all at once. It's disheartening to find that your power has waned to the point of almost being powerless." Ichigo stood in awe, was the captain sick? He never said things like this. His once cold, heartless eyes now looked soft and almost scared, his grey eyes stared at the ground. "Byakuya, I-" He was cut off by the movement of the captain getting up, "Won't you tell me what's going on here?" Ichigo rephrased his quested towards the man. Byakuya looked unnerved at the question, he paused with his back to the young man who was so desperately trying to grasp at his emotions. "I will in time, however it is time for bed, I shall inform you about it in the morning. Torio will gladly show you the way to your room." Byakuya stated towards Ichigo before walked away in the now darkened gardens.


End file.
